Joint Custody
by Shanatic
Summary: Jack loves Pitch, the problem is... Jack also loves Bunny. How do they fix this? Smut.


Hey guys, this is just a piece of smut between Jack, Bunny and pitch. It's a test run for me, so PLEASE tell me what you think and if you think I should bother putting smut into my fic 'The Winter Assassin'.

"Jack, you have to choose mate."

"As much as it pains me, I agree with the rabbit."

"His name is Aster or Bunny, Pitch." Jack moved to Bunny wrapping his arms around him while narrowing his eyes at Pitch.

"Sorry Jack." Pitch apologized instantly, insulting the rabbit would not get him any further into Jacks good graces.

"I can't choose!" Jack exploded "If you both want me, you'll have to share me or decide between your selves!"

"WHAT!" Pitch and Bunny shouted.

"You heard me! I have to go, London needs snow I'll be back in an hour. I love you both, see you later." And with that Jack left Pitch and Aster alone in an awkward silence.

"Look shadow jockey, I love the snowflake an' I ain't lettin' you 'ave him..." Bunny growled taking up a defensive stance, readying himself for any potential battle.

"Yes, yes. Well I love him too, and he loves us both. Do you think he'll give you all his love to you if I left, hmmm? No, he'd just be upset and maybe angry that one of his lovers had to leave because said lovers couldn't get along!"

Bunny sighed, "So, one of us gets him Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday the other gets Thursday, Friday and Saturday... And alternating Sundays?"

"No, I have a much better idea..."

Jack true to his word landed back in the clearing he'd left an hour ago. The sight waiting for him made his eyes go wide, his cheeks frost and his dick tingle. Pitch and Bunny were KISSING!

PITCH.

AND BUNNY.

WERE KISSING.

Jack really hoped he didn't fly into a wall again (... That only happened once... okay four times, Shut up!). Because this was the hottest and most confusing thing he'd ever seen in his life. Jack was happy just watching, until Aster put his hand (paw?) down Pitches' trousers and then little Jack decided he wanted to join the party.

"You guys seem to be quite happy with each other, I hope you still want me." Jack stripped off his hoodie " So when I left you guys looked ready to tear out each others throats, now you seem like you want to taste each others throats, what happened?" He started to stroke the base of Bunnys' ears.

"I -ah" Pitch trailed off into a moan and that's when Jack noticed Bunny was still rubbing Pitch inside his pants "Asked our -oh- dear friend Aster here, what you would want with a giant herbivore like himself-"

"Oi! I eat meat!" Bunny interjected.

"I bet you do." Jack said with an eyebrow waggle and a saucy wink whilst throwing his pants on the ground and sitting on Asters lap.

"Ever the joker, hey dear?" Jack just shrugged at Pitchs' comment "Though I must say, Aster is not that bad."

"Thanks mate, I could say the same about you." But Jack wasn't listening any more, he was too busy watching the movements of Pitchs' hips.

"Aster, love? "

"Yes, Pitch dear?" He said in his best English accent.

"It seems our young lover has grown tired of talking." Pitch pulled Jack down for a kiss as Bunny grabbed the boys erection.

Jack moaned into Pitchs' mouth and started grinding his hips backward onto Asters cock, Bunny gasped at the sudden movement and increased the speed his hands were moving at because if Jack was going to keep making those sounds then Bunny was going to come pretty damn soon.

Pitch came first, it happened when Jack pulled away from Pitch, threw his head back and let out a moan that sounded like he'd been holding it back his whole life. Jack then turned to face Bunny and gripped both cock in his hand.

"Come for me Aster, ahhhhh. I'm such a slut for you , let's give Pitch a show. Come for me!" Jack moaned.

"JAACK!" Bunny came shouting Jacks' name and Jack fell over the edge too.

"You see what happens when you share your toys? Everybody has fun!" Jack laughed.

"Yeh, well as the saying goes 'the lover of my lover is my lover' " Bunny said snuggling up to Jack.

"I don't think thats accurate Aster, but I know what you mean."

'Well at least they aren't fighting.' Jack thought smiling. Maybe. Just maybe this would work out.

-  
AN : So what do you think? Let me know! :) x 


End file.
